Swarmer
|grade = |released = 13.0.0 |lethality = 25 |rateoffire = 82 |capacity = 12 |mobility = 80 |cost = Obtained from the Halloween Super Chest. |theme = Alien/Electric themed}} The Swarmer was a Special weapon introduced in the 13.0.0 update. It was entirely removed from the game in 15.2.0. Description It is a purple, insect looking weapon that shoots a homing missile. It has high damage, low fire rate, moderate capacity, and moderate mobility. Appearance It resembles a six-legged purple/blue insect with pincers. It has a blue/purple body, with white/purple/pink legs, and spine. It also features a pair of blue/purple pincers with pink tips and with orange-yellow eyes with black pupils one on each pincher. It also features a large eye on the front of its head. Inside the pincers there also is what appears to be a mouth, where the weapons shots are generated from. Combat This weapon is inserted into the player's right hand. This weapon shoots a homing missile that follows the player on impact. When reloading, a substance is inserted into the weapon's dispenser. Strategy Tips *As it has the Homing Missile attribute, you can use this to counter Jetpack users. *Aim at the head to deal massive damage. *Its good mobility allows you to run around. *Use this in close range, as the bullet travel time is as slow as the Bee Swarm Spell. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges. *If you get close to the user accidentally, quickly get away from them. *Use a low weight, high mobility weapon to escape its projectiles. Try going around tight corners or go take cover. *If forced into close-range combat use the highest efficiency weapon in your arsenal to quickly take them out. Recommended Maps * Spooky Theme Park * Paradise Resort Equipment Setups * Bring a good long-ranged weapon to avoid getting killed at long-ranged duels. Changelog ;13.0.0 Initial release. ;15.2.0 It was entirely removed from the game. Trivia * In the 15.2.0 update, it was removed from the game completely due to community feedback urging for overpowered weapon removal. However, removing the Swarmer caused a lot of controversies, as it was from a Super Chest and hence extremely hard to obtain. Any player that has bought it previously will be issued a full refund. The Smart Bullet Bazooka, Judge, Bee Swarm Spell, Nanobots Rifle, and the Resurrection were removed as well. * It is one of the two weapons featured in the Halloween Event Chest, the other being the B.E.A.S.T. * This is one of two Special weapons that shoot homing missiles, the other being Nanobots Rifle. * This weapon is one of the rarest weapons in the game, as it is added almost at the end of the Halloween Event. * This weapon looks similar to the Hivehand from Half-Life. * The weapon appears as if it wraps its legs around the arm of the user to stay on. * It has a new reskin, the Sparkling Eel. Gallery Removed Items 15.2.0.png|A popup window listing the removed weapons. Category:Weapons Category:Special Category:Rockets Category:Homing Missile Category:Themed Category:Removed Category:Single Shots Category:Legendary